Love and Fury
by dreamkill
Summary: The King is calling all bounty hunters to kill one shameful Tameranian Blackfire. Hiding on Earth, she stumbles into the arms and heart of a dark mage. BFxRae Yuri themes.


Title: Love and Fury, By Dreamkill  
**Rating:** T now, may become M later on   
**Summary:** The King is calling all bounty hunters to kill one shameful Tameranian - Blackfire. Hiding on Earth, she stumbles into the arms and heart of a dark mage. BFxRae Yuri themes. 

**AN-** Hi people, this is my first fan fiction uploaded featuring an uncommon pairing I've grown to like and understand, and hope you can too. This will take some time to be completed, and I am not sure how many parts there will be. Please read and review, it's greatly appreciated! Thanks.

"talking" _thinking _**"flashback" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately :(. 

**Part 1.** **A New World  
**

**

* * *

**

_"And even we must know, that nobody has understood/ That some great love is over all we do,  
and that is what has driven us to this fury, for so few can suffer all the terror of that love. "  
_  
--- Frank T. Prince

* * *

I sit in this crate calmly, without a mere movement, pitch-black all around me as it always was. In fact on this very part of this galaxy unknown to most, was the darkest part of which the moon shown. I withheld my long awaited sigh. I couldn't risk it, or anything for that matter. One simple action and all my hard work would be down the drain. Again I had found myself in a dangerous predicament but I had found some confinement for now. This small crate that I loathed so very much was all I had, my shelter, from my enemies who did not know of it, and I hoped it would stay that way until I gathered a plan that would work, and that promised to keep all my limbs intact. 

I was on the run, and have been for some time, and was looking to distance myself from _them_ as far as possible. My mind was made up and I came to the conclusion that I couldn't help but love the exhilaration I got from hearing their yells, shooting their filthy weapons after me. To them I was the last piece to the puzzle- A piece that needed to be captured for the real prize to come in, a large sum of cash to live off of for the rest of your life. I was no ordinary escapee. I, Komand'r of Tameran, was pure royalty; though tampered with a little. I had a bounty on my head, from many individuals that wanted me dead for their own crude purposes. My own father, Tameran's King, had recently ordered all bounty hunters to prove themselves and bring me back dead or alive.

I glance around hastily. _Secure for now. _My eyes close.

It hurt that my father, mother (the queen), and civilians' did not see myself as an heir to the throne in their eyes anymore; but a shameful, disgraced teenager who let them down the day _she_ was born. As soon as Koriand'r, my bratty always perfect sister came along, they forgot about me and left me to dwell in the shadows. I was no longer good enough for anyone; and that's how it began, and why I changed.

I didn't need pity, that was the last thing I wanted; nor did I want attention either. I simply wanted acceptance and that's what I set out for- the day I stumbled upon a robbery about to go into effect. **"Hey kid. Wanna help?"** **For the first time in my life, I smiled**; gaining my first crime experience, and not quite finding the first people who cared about me, but the first people who acknowledged I exist.

By blood I was royalty, but was never given what I deserved. I grew stronger, smarter, physically and mentally without any help, and I've made countless enemies during this escapade of gods knows how long. I was the well known rebel on my planet for something I'm not so proud of, but if I was to survive so be it. I've gotten used to doing what I do and was getting all too good at hiding it. That is, until I was betrayed by everyone I thought I could trust.

So, let's face it. I steal a little. Hell it's what I'm good at. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember, after my own family shunned me. It was like stealing candy from a baby, and one by one their precious valuables disappeared, sometimes money. At one point I thought it would be good to have a criminal partner, maybe to ease the loneliness I've had all my life. _Wrong move._ I was used inside and out, betrayed recklessly; allowing my weakness to be found and exploited and now I know I'm better off doing this alone. _Solo._

Here I was slowly making it to the top of the most wanted list, and now to even give a lead to where I'm at you get more money than you can count. This isn't so much as a job, but my work is professional, and will always stay it, as I am a professional. If I want to accomplish something I will complete the task. My good girl, if not misunderstood image is shot, and no matter what I do Tameranians will always look at me with hateful eyes under the impression I am an evil of no other.

I was banished immediately. Of course they could have threw me in a tameranian prison cell, but the King went easy on me, until he found out I stole Centauri moon diamonds as well as several other high-rate jewels. He learned his lesson. I'm not one you should trust so easily. I deceive in a heartbeat expertly, as I've learned from being deceived all my life. Now I run, but I always did, nothing new. I run from them all…just to feel safe and content. When I was away from criticizers observing my every move, I felt safe. This time, I hope it would be permanent and they could never find me again, but of course my luck was not the greatest.

For now, I reside in this rundown factory. I could hear my pursuers feet tap on the ground and short breaths echo the walls, ready to do some harm. My lilac eyes look out of a peephole cautiously, flickering around the room seeing the large outlines of men wandering around. I wait for them to leave and check the next area.

I sit completely still glowering inside a space not fit for my body. I put my discomfort aside as I didn't intend to stay here much longer, and was getting restless by the minute. I was going to fulfill what I was set out to do-have a carefree life, a real one, by starting over. My current situation was-these people have been chasing me for the past two hours, and I knew they wouldn't dare give up. I couldn't blame them either. If I was a desperate, dirty-pig bounty hunter who could live life as a rich, stuck-up snob; then that must be Christmas early.

I was lost in the middle of nowhere and seekers had once again found my-what should be undetectable location. These merciless hunters were clever, and gods were they quick. They interrupted my hour of sleep after all. I'm not sure how many of them were outside searching, waiting for me to make my move, but I know I'm outmatched either way. Their hundreds of feet penetrated my ears. I felt curious, fearful, anxious, and a bloodlust. Perhaps next time I should do a better job of hiding my Tameranian scent. That is, if I make it out alive.

My eyes shift from right to left, straining through the dark. I need an exit out of here. If I was going to find one I needed a light to guide me. Starbolts would not be the smartest answer, and would bring too much attention. I cursed it for being so bright. The silence was shattered with a few words and grunts, but I could not decipher what was going on. What I did understand was I had to hurry. If through this meeting I would be captured, I would die a fighter, or rot in a prison cell for all eternity. I reason with myself. **_This is not the end._**

I hear pounding footsteps. _Way to be discrete. _I notice a doorway on the floor not too far away, probably to the underground. _My ticket out of here. _To get there, would be an obstacle itself. To make sure I'm not followed, would be a miracle all together.I could not deny this passage to possible land. I concentrate my eyes on the outside.

About 10 guys walk around with their pistols mounted, ready for anything. I wait, irritation etched on my face. I want to get this over with already. I wait some more, until finally, their heads turn.  
_  
'**Prepare to die!**'_ Once they were oblivious to what was about to occur, I held my breath, charging them head on, my starbolts hitting them perfectly. In a swift motion I jump in the air as two punks skulls collide, leaving them in a daze. _My chance._

"Get her!" "Don't let her escape!" "Kill her!" "Show no mercy!"

Fire in their eyes they shoot laser guns after my legs to try to bring me down. I dodge quickly and swiftly, like a magnificent dancer, bullets hitting the wall in back of me. More of them run after me, a never ending cycle. This wasn't the first time my life was at stake, and sure wouldn't be the last. I strike several guys in my way, bringing a satisfying crunch to my ears. This was my own war and there was only one victor for today. In my anger to the fullest I snap a guy's leg as he crumbles to the ground.

"Next." I sneer. They would accept defeat, and their failure, because I wasn't stopping anytime soon. Cart-wheeling down the hall, avoiding their pressuring lasers, their lungs scream for justice. They failed me. I thought I would have some childish fun this time, but still, who knew what was waiting for me there.

30 or so troops await my arrival. My eyes flash violet as lasers shoot out, and I spin around in every direction trying to hit them on all sides. I would not succumb to death on this dark day. More and more of them appear, overpowering me. What was it 100 now? I'll leave the number to the imagination but I liked the challenge, for I was a daredevil. And if I died, at least I would die a warrior. _Now for some real fun.  
_  
Tonight I was to get my revenge. I didn't care how long it would take to defeat each and every last one of them. This would be a small _detour_ before I could start my life over completely. I held no guilt as I slammed my fist against a fool's gut and kicked him between the legs. I snatched his gun away with distaste, and with a murderous glance around set it off in every direction, as one by one they dropped like ragdolls. They made the mistake of ever messing with me, Komand'r princess of Tameran, and the mistake of putting me in the dust.

"Are you having fun? I am" I cackle to their lifeless forms. My heart was pounding, and there were still at least 50 left. I clenched my fists. I smile a sadistic, lackadaisical smile to their faces. I wasn't exhausted just yet. _Time to mutilate._ We each screamed our battle cries, and the fight for survival had a whole new meaning.

"Do not disrespect us!" "This is the end Komand'r!" "Surrender!" 

I felt something hit my back as I fell down on my ribs, a bruise surely to come of it. I rolled away from a stomp just a millisecond sooner than it was to hit, jumped to my feet, and threw punch after punch to these perpetrators. Although we were all not the best people in the universe, I sure wasn't them.

My opponents joined forces and circled around me, guns ready to fire, ammo ready to be released. Any sane person would say it's all over and admit they were conquered but I was in a showdown, this being the main event, and I had all types of tricks up my sleeve. I jumped into the air swinging my legs like I've practiced this all my life and flicked my boots around in a high spin hitting their necks, knocking air out of some; enough to make a space for me to fit through since their guns didn't hit myself, but each other and the roof. I summoned my starbolts and threw them laughing madly. Insomnia had taken its toll, and my psychotic side was unleashed. Their eyes went wide as they determined their fates were equally grim. One by one their bodies disintegrated.

Time had passed and before I knew it they were all down; dead, helpless, or unable to move. I took some of their things; weapons, food, maps and clothes, and stored it in a bag. I didn't think twice about what I was going to do, or who would miss them-if they had a family. I felt cold, emotionless, numb. This would soon be over. I threw a bomb overhead, and the explosion would be in 5 minutes. Some ruthless guy had carried the thing and would have set it off if I hadn't stopped him. Now, I would cover my tracks and head out.

I opened the doorway and began my decent down the ladder before covering a nearby mat over it just in case and closed the sewage doorway. I was underground, smelling the foul air and could see rats' shower the path. I walk quickly getting as far away as possible from the bomb. Minutes pass and the sewer for a split second shakes, as I hear the ones alive scream in agony. I could say I've just been through Hell, but I'd be lying. I knew there was far worse in store for me if I didn't leave this place; or generally, this galaxy. I didn't know where this sewage way would lead to, but I knew where I wanted to go. This particular planet I've heard so much about, I would go to, was accepting and I could start a fresh start. Wasn't this where my stupid sister, Koriand'r, resided as well? _Fascinating._ I liked where this journey was heading.

Before I knew it I was off flying in the direction of this blue and green planet, these- what they were called humans, lived on. I was too preoccupied that I dismissed a mysterious figure following my flight, and would soon bring many consequences...

* * *

Dawn arrived silently, and I was still vigilant as ever; but a sense of delight washed over me to have made it here- wherever on Earth, literally, I was. At last the word settlement could be promised. My feet touched the ground, walking in a north direction, the brightly illuminated street leading the way.

I stopped, catching my breath for a second, until I came across a sign in the distance entitled **'Jump City-5 miles' **with a group of kids in ridiculous costumes in the background. I was about to walk right past, continuing on my journey, until I noticed something- or rather _someone_ all too familiar. _Sister. _

My expression changed to detestation. I wouldn't be here on Earth if it wasn't her fault, for being _born._ So she became a crummy superhero on a team. _Figures._ Koriand'r always was the one who needed attention, company, something for her. She was always the 'happy, innocent, prettiest' sister, but I beg to differ. There was only one distinct difference between us two; I had black hair, and lilac orbs; while she had fire red hair and green orbs. I held a darker personality, as she was more on the bright side. Our fashion was polar opposites, our minds worked different, but still she was favored and I admit of a little jealousy. I hold a grudge that will forever remain in the bottom of my heart. Every time I think of her, rage consumes me- because **she** is the **reason** for my despair. My childhood was ruined… because of her. I stare at my sibling, coming to terms with I would soon face her again. I look upon her teammate's faces, with their tough but welcoming expressions to anyone wishing to come into the city they protect. My eyes see a dark skinned man/machine with his sonic cannon ready to shoot out with a huge, warm smile. I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him. This technology-it looked incredible, but I wondered how it came to be. To the left there is a green one, with a fang and again- a huge goofy smile; I guess he is the comic relief. Getting ready to fly off, is Koriand'r- this time, her smile sickens me, almost blinding me. She always was exceedingly happy. Next to her, is a shadowed girl-as I believe- with a hooded cape, with a face nearly all shadows; except her eyes... They were absolutely beautiful, violet orbs; I could not cast my eyes away. She held a mysterious sense, and I could tell just by looking at the picture. The final member had a very unusual costume. It looked like one of those traffic lights I had stumbled upon not too long ago. I couldn't help but laugh at the boy and his silly mask. Still, his look of determination had my attention; and I figured he might be the leader. 

Surely these kids would live in shelter, and I would find them; possibly get them to give me a room-just until I could go on my own. I would have to be friendly, and they couldn't dare know I'm being chased. But if Starfire already knew- there was a high chance I was doomed. I was in no way threatened by this team- I could defend myself against them. But Starfire, she could alert others- and it's been a long time. Things change; though I will figure this out later. For now, I soar to my destination-Jump City- realizing it would be the place for shelter, where I would see my sister and her team. Once I get there, there is one thing I would like to do- drink one of those soft drinks, sodas, once I arrive.

* * *

**  
Like it so far? R&R please and tell me what you think! Part 2 up soon I hope!**


End file.
